


Meeting Wonder Woman

by batfam_or_death



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batfam_or_death/pseuds/batfam_or_death
Summary: Jason Todd has always wanted to see his hero, and the day had finally arrived. Batman was taking him to the Watchtower to meet Wonder Woman.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Meeting Wonder Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! Since school is about to start, I thought I would try and crank another fic out for you, mostly as a thank you to everyone who read any of my other fics. It means so much to me that people are actually enjoying these stories. Have fun reading and stay safe!!

This is the best freaking day of my life!! I think I might explode!! B are you serious?! I really could meet her. You’re not just messin’ with me? That was a nod of affirmation!! Oh heck yeah!! Let’s go!! We gotta get to the Watchtower!!!!!”  
Jason Todd dressed in full costume bounded over to the zeta tubes at the back of the Batcave, literally bouncing. He was going to meet his hero Wonder Woman and it was gonna be awesome, even though B wasn’t excited, but that was only because he has a boring Justice League meeting to attend once they arrived. But he said if I could keep quiet and out of trouble during the duration of the meeting then I could meet her!!  
“Hurry up B! The quicker we get this meeting over with, the quicker I can ask Wonder Woman to sign the inside of my look-alike armguards!!!”  
“Jason throttle down. You’re more excited than Dick was to meet Superman.” But you could see the slight amusement on the older vigilante’s face as he pulled his cowl over his face. 

Entering the accessway, they were transported to the Watchtower, their access codes announced respectively. Jason’s face lit up when he laid eyes on the portal bay, just like it happened every time he came to the super-secret Justice League base, it was in space for freaking goodness. He waved at the hero manning the station, Tornado waving his robotic arms back.  
“So B, how many heroes are gonna be at this meeting?” Batman could see the anticipation on his young Robin’s face.  
“Only Superman and Wonder Woman are joining me. We are having this meeting to address important business that we will bring up before the other Justice Leaguers later.”  
They continued toward the conference room, Robin still practically bouncing off the walls. Upon their arrival, Batman ensured that Jason remember the rules while waiting.  
“I know B. No masks off; don’t leave this area; don’t touch anything that looks alien; don’t punch anyone, not even GL; be respectful; and don’t even think about prank anyone. See, I got them.”  
“Hmm.” With one last glance back at the Robin currently lounging on one of the couches that was in the hall Batman entered the conference room.  
In Jason’s defense, he lasted longer than Dick ever did waiting for Bruce to be done with a meeting, he did last an entire fifteen minutes before he was practicing jumps and flips off of the couch. Kicking at imaginary bad guys, he let his dance take him farther then the couch where Batman told him to stay. He didn’t leave the area though; he just didn’t know the wall would do that when he went to push off of it.

He accidently triggered the cleaner droids that kept up with the systematic cleaning needs of the Watchtower. The wall flipped the droid out and then flipped Jason into the compartment. He definitely didn’t make a surprised squawk when he was enclosed into a dark metal compartment inside the wall, definitely not. The hidden door sealed shut, effectively locking Jason inside.  
Banging on the wall, kicking it, pounding on it; Robin exhausted all forms of violence against the annoying door. When that didn’t work, he pulled his gadgets from his belt, first his flashlight so he could even see what he was doing; then his lock picking tools. Unfortunately, there was no seams that he could find or anything to pick open. There was a small filtration vent in the corner, literally the size of his hand, but he couldn’t get the cover of that off either. Getting frustrated, he hit the door again. Nothing. He tried yelling, but he thought it to be no use, he couldn’t even hear anything outside when he tried to listen.  
“Stupid,” he slapped his forehead, “your comm link.” Jason began searching for it, only to see it in his mind laying forgotten on the couch. He had gotten tired of throwing it into the air and catching it earlier and hadn’t remembered to return into his belt. Batman was gonna kill him, as long as he didn’t die in this compartment first.

After some time had passed, long after Jason had stopped trying to escape, he was sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped around his legs, his face buried in his knees. He had made his peace with never being found, he wondered who would take his place as Robin after he was gone, how long it would take the heroes to find his body. It didn’t make him sad, no it didn’t, he was mostly just mad at himself for not listening to Bruce.  
Sure he hadn’t left the room per say, but he was touching things he probably shouldn’t have been. But who even knew they had secret doors in this place? It wasn’t like it was a huge secret facility that had magic transportation tubes or anything. Or aliens. And he wasn’t crying, he wasn’t. But he would miss Bruce and Alfred and Dick. His first real family. And he never even got to meet Wonder Woman before he died.  
Ok he was crying, are you happy now?!

He sat in silence, tears streaming down his face. He was going to die. Suddenly, the wall opened, Batman’s frantic features showing up in Jason’s line of vision. The young boy started to sob openly now, realizing he was found, he wasn’t going to die alone in a metal box.  
“B!” he lunged toward his adopted father, wrapping his short arms around the Kevlar clad neck, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. “Robin.”  
Batman only said one word, but that one word said a lot to the once lost bird. The two vigilantes sat for a long while, allowing Jason to calm down enough to compose himself. At least enough to register that they weren’t the only ones in the room.  
Sensing that they were being watched caused Jason to peek around the room. And he immediately flared bright red seeing who was watching.

Superman stood off to the side, a fond smile on his face. Wonder Woman stood next to him arms crossed, but her features were soft. Green Lantern was also there looking really smug, probably mentally blackmailing the dark knight.  
Jason push away from Batman, wiping his face and trying not to look like he had expected his death in the closet. Batman placed a hand on Robin’s shoulder as he rose, keeping it there as he ushered him toward the other heroes. Jason kept his gaze on the floor, embarrassed by the scene he had caused.  
Batman cleared his throat causing Robin to look up. “Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, meet Robin.”  
Superman and Green Lantern nodded at the boy, Wonder Woman came over to the duo and kneeled in front of the young vigilante. “I am pleased to meet you Robin. You gave us all quiet a scare, including Batman here.”  
Jason couldn’t believe it. His hero had just spoken to him and was pleased to meet him. This really was the best day every!  
“I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you! You’re awesome. Could you sign my armguards?” Jason rushed all of the words out as he held out a sharpie and his armguards.  
Then she laughed, and it was musical. She took the offered items and signed them for the excited bird. When she offered them back, Jason basically melted into a pile of pudding.  
“Thank you thank you thank you!!”

Batman exchanged a few words with the heroes before guiding the practically drooling boy towards the zeta tubes. “We’ll talk about this when we get back to the cave tonight after patrol, but I am thankful you aren’t missing Robin.”  
Jason was filled with dread for a full ten seconds thinking about the coming lecture before he was right back into his excited mode. That was a later problem, and right now nothing was going to interrupt his after-fanboying.  
He had met Wonder Woman.


End file.
